Le fleuve qui coule
by Belli-Bello
Summary: Bella et Edward tout simplement, inconnus, aimant, amant, couple,... la vie de ces deux êtres dans ma fiction. Tous humain. LEMON
1. debut

**_Voilà les chapitres corrigés._**

**_Hier soir quand j'ai eu mon illumination, je préféré vous faire par de mes idées avec les fautes d'orthographes (j'avais également la flemme de corrigé^^)._**

**_Je m'en excuse parce que personnellement je sais que ce n'est pas très agréable à lire._**

**_Donc voici les corrigés et les nouveaux chapitres._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bien le bonjour à vous.<em>**

**_Voici ma deuxième histoire._**

**_Les idées me viennent dans mes moments d'égarement._**

**_Bonne lecture et reviews please._**

* * *

><p>PDV BELLA:<p>

Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Bella. Je fête aujourd'hui mes 20 ans et l'obtention de mon diplôme en littérature. Les livres, que dire, ils m'ont toujours fasciné. Depuis toute petite j'ai toujours été plongé dans les bouquins. Alors c'est naturellement que j'ai prit la voie des lignes et des pages blanches. Que je vous explique un peu plus ma vie. Le 20 juin 1991 je viens au monde avec comme parents Renée et Charlie Swan. Des parents adorables malgré mon père shérif et ma mère artiste à ses heures perdues. Etant dans mes livres j'ai toujours été rejeté des autres enfants, invisible, bouche trou ou autre qualificatif que l'on peu attribuer à la personne la moins fréquentable de votre bahut et pourtant je ne suis pas pauvre. Puis vint le BAC (que j'ai eu avec mention) et mon entrée dans la plus prestigieuse école de littérature des Etats-Unis, _la Books and story school_ à New York. Alors bien entendu j'ai du quitter Phoenix, son soleil, mes parents et mes cactus pour la ville, la grosse pomme, avec ses bars, boites de nuit, ses écoles, ses buildings et tout ce qui va avec. Etant boursière d'un bon paquet, les frais scolaires sont couverts et en plus j'ai pu me dégotter un petit appartement sympa à proximité de Central Park. Ma vie d'adulte pouvait commencée.

Première journée dans mon appartement. Les meubles sont neufs, mes parents ont voulus participer, la peinture aussi et je possède une grande cuisine que j'adore. Les cours ne commencent que dans 2 mois mais je voulais prendre mes marques, me trouver un petit job pour pouvoir vivre et voyager un petit peu. C'est donc de bonne humeur que je me levait ce matin, prenait ma douche et sortait acheter mon petit déjeuné. Un café du starbuck au bout de la rue avec quelques viennoiseries française de la boulangerie d'à côté, me voilà partie pour une exploration de ma nouvelle ville. L'été a commencé donc aujourd'hui, short en jeans avec une marinière, mes lunettes sur le nez, mon sac à main avec ma nouvelle carte bancaire. Premier arrêt, le magasin de téléphonie. Installation de la ligne fixe dans la soirée et à l'instant premier forfait de téléphone à mon nom avec mon portable. Je sors de là et appelle mes parents pour les rassurés.

Je dois vous dire que en plus de mon nouvel appart, j'ai décidé d'être la femme que j'ai toujours voulue être, c'est-à dire moi. Donc arrêt coiffeur. Je ressors les cheveux au milieu du dos (avant ils étaient aux fesses), soyeux et doux. Ensuite je pars faire les boutiques pour m'acheter mes tenues. Les bouquins je vous ai déjà dit que je les aimés, mais vous ai-je dit que j'aime beaucoup la mode? Voilà c'est dit, donc en femme fatale que je suis je ressors de la dernière boutique chargée. Je rentre chez moi et commande un chinois après avoir rangé mes achats. Il me reste toute l'après-midi pour sortir et profiter. Vers 14h je sors avec mon appareil photo et part visiter la ville. 17h je rentre dans le hall de l'immeuble et croise une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, elle me sourie et s'approche de moi.

- Salut tu dois être Isabella, je suis Alice ta voisine de pallier.

- Euh... enchantée, mais Alice appelle moi Bella s'il te plait.

- Pas de soucis aller viens on monte je t'invite boire un café.

Ne pas faire la malpolie. Je la suis donc et entre dans son appartement. Il est aussi grand que le mien. On s'installe au salon et elle nous sert un café.

- Alors Alice que fais tu dans la vie?

- Je suis étudiante en stylisme, j'adore la mode voit tu et j'ai toujours su que j'ouvrirai mon propre magasin.

- Mais quel âge as-tu?

- Attend reprenons veut-tu? Alice, 20 ans, vit à New York depuis toute petite, adore la mode, avait une voisine de pallier vieille, exécrable et qui n'avait aucun goût pour s'habiller, et qui se retrouve aujourd'hui avec une jeune et jolie voisine de palier qui a le sens de la mode. A toi.

- Bella, 20 ans, étudiante en littérature, j'aime les bouquins et la mode, originaire de Phoenix, et se dit qu'elle devrait rentrée parce que l'on doit venir installer sa nouvelle ligne téléphonique. Je suis désolé Alice mais on remettra ça à plus tard ok?

- Pas de soucis, on va se croisé souvent de toute manière.

- Oh! J'ai une idée tu n'as qu'a venir à la maison vers 20h pour manger avec moi, ça ne fait que deux jours que je suis là et j'ai pas envie d'être seule ce soir.

- OUIIII! Pas de soucis je serais à l'heure.

- Chinois? ou pizza?

- Pizza!

- Ok, à toute

Je sortie donc sur le pallier pour aller en face. Le gars du téléphone arriva 10 minutes plus tard. 18h20, une heure plus tard la ligne était en fonctionnement et le type était partit. Je décidais donc d'aller prendre une douche, de mettre ma nouvelle nuisette noire que j'avais acheté dans la matinée et appelais la pizzeria la plus proche pour 20h. Comme je m'y attendais, Alice arriva 20 minutes plus tôt, je nous servis donc un verre de coca.

- C'est sympa chez toi. J'aime bien ta déco.

- Merci.

- Bon alors dit moi... où tu as trouvé cette merveille que tu portes?

Je ris.

- Alice tu es ici depuis ta naissance et tu ne connais pas le magasin sur l'allée centrale de New York?

- SI! Mais j'ai pas fait les boutiques depuis un moment, je n'aime pas trop les faire seule.

- Bah écoute pour l'instant j'ai suffisamment dépensé mais on ira ensemble un jour.

- Chouette! Bon dit moi, petit ami?

- Non.

- Non plus. Mais je ne désespère pas. Tes projets?

- Avoir mon diplôme, trouver un emploi à temps partiel jusqu'à la fin de mes études puis un à temps pleins et si possible dans l'édition. Et toi?

- Ouvrir mon propre magasin avec mes créations. Me trouver un petit ami et t'avoir comme meilleur amie!

Elle était surprenante pleine d'énergie, je ne pouvais que l'adorer. Elle était extravertie et moi je commençais à peine ma carrière de femme et elle allait m'être de grands conseils. Nous mangeâmes nos pizzas et discutâmes jusque tard dans la nuit.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Premier chapitre fini REVIEWS SVP.<em>**


	2. et ça continue

**_Suite!_**

**_Bonne lecture._**

* * *

><p>PDV BELLA:<p>

Deuxième journée à New York. hier nous nous étions couché tard avec Alice mais nous avions échangé nos numéros car même si on habite face à face, c'est toujours utile. Aujourd'hui mon programme et de finir mon inscriptions, récupéré la liste des fournitures et les consignes pour la rentrée, puis éplucher les annonces à la recherche d'un job.

Levé, lavé, habillé d'un pantalon en lin blanc, et d'un dos nu bleu nuit avec des nus pieds noir et ma gavroche sur la tête et les lunettes sur le nez, direction la rue pour un taxi. Une fois dans celui ci, je lui donné l'adresse de l'école et regarda le paysage jusqu'à l'arrivée. Une fois la course payée, je regardai les alentours. Le bâtiment était ancien mais en bon état, des marches menées à la porte. Une fois dans le hall, je fus éblouie par le luxe du lieu, je comprenais mieux les frais de scolarisation et le prestige de l'école. Je me dirigeais vers l'accueil. Une femme plutôt âgée me donna toute les infos (un plan de l'école pour la rentrée, le planning déjà fait, les recommandations et bizarrement aucune fourniture à part un ordinateur portable). Je ressortie avec mes papiers dans la main, entrain de lire les recommandations, je m'arrêtais en plein milieu du trottoir et assez brutalement, du coup je fus bousculé par un homme. Les fesses à terre, les papiers intact (Ouf!) je levé les yeux vers mon attaquant. Un dieu, voilà ce que j'y vis. Un dieu avec des cheveux cuivrés, des yeux verts hypnotisant et musclé comme j'aime. Et vous voulez savoir le meilleur, ce dieu ME parlé.

- OH! Je suis vraiment désolé mademoiselle, je ne regardais pas où je mettais mes pieds et je ne vous ai pas vu. Je vous pris de m'excuser,...

- Non, ce n'est pas grave, je ne regarder pas non plus ce que je faisait et je me suis arrêté au mauvais endroit.

- Je suis vraiment confus.

- Vous parlez comme un gentleman, chose rare sortant de la bouche d'un homme aujourd'hui. Surtout que vous n'avez pas l'air si vieux que ça.

Lui dis-je avec un sourire ironique. Mais au lieu de me regarder avec des yeux ronds face à mon langage de payous, il explosa de rire et me répondit avec un sourire en coin tout à fait exquis.

- Vous avez raison c'est rare. Et cela ne m'arrive que quand je bouscule de jolie femme. _Me dit-il avec un sourire enjôleur._

- Oh, ce n'est pas bien méchant, juste étonnant de me faire rentrer dedans par un homme comme vous dès mon deuxième jour dans cette ville.

- Vous êtes nouvelle? Je ne l'aurais pas remarqué si vous ne l'aviez pas dit.

- Et si on arrêté les "vous" cela fait plus de 10 minutes que l'on parle, j'estime vous connaître suffisamment pour dire "tu".

- Tout à fait d'accord, oublions les politesses. Edward, jeune homme qui vient de te rentrer dedans.

- Bella, la femme qui a finie les fesses par terre.

- En parlant de tes fesses je suis désolé ton pantalon blanc est maintenant marron.

- oh... ce n'est rien, ça me donnera une raison d'aller faire les boutiques.

Il rigola franchement.

- Je te propose de t'offrir un café pour me faire pardonner.

Je regarde ma montre.

- A 11h50? Je préférerais un repas, mais je ne dine pas avec les gens après 30 minutes de discutions désolé.

- Oh! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure effectivement. Et que fais-tu après 30 minutes de discutions si tu ne mange pas avec eux?

Me demanda-t-il avec un regard coquin. Je souris en coin, leva ma main pour appeler un taxi et avant de monter dedans lui dit

- Je rentre chez moi avec rien pour qu'il me recontacte. Mais qui sait peut être me rentrera tu de nouveau dedans. A bientôt Edward.

Puis montait et rentrait dans le taxi. En partant je regardais Edward toujours sur le trottoir, me regardant partir avec un sourire en coin et les yeux rieurs.

Je pris mes papiers, que j'avais oubliés, afin de continuer mon exploration. Et là, le drame. En plus d'un job pour mes revenus, l'école me demande de trouver une entreprise d'édition afin de faire mes stages en son sein. Une tâche de plus à faire dans l'après-midi. Le taxi me laissa à Central Park où j'achetai un sandwich pour midi et le journal pour commencer mes recherches.

Plusieurs annonces de travail étaient intéressantes je décidais donc d'aller à la première. Serveuse, je n'avais jamais fait mais il faut bien une première fois à tout. Malheureusement, ils voulaient quelqu'un de compétent et de disponible n'importe quand. Pas une étudiante quoi. Je partie donc pour la deuxième annonce. Crêpière dans un restaurant. Je ne suis même pas rentrée tellement que l'endroit était insalubre. L'après-midi suivit le mouvement. Serveuse, livreuse, gogo-danseuse, barman, cuisinière, guide,... . Ce n'est qu'à 18h quand je décidais de rentré chez moi mais décidé à faire une dernière annonce que je trouvai la perle rare. Barman, les patrons sont sympa, Jasper et sa sœur Rosalie n'ont pas besoin de quelqu'un mais ils savent que les étudiants cherche et donc ils m'appelleront pour quelque service, avec un salaire défiant toute concurrence. Il fut convenu que je ferais un test dans une semaine, le temps que je m'installe réellement.

Satisfaite je rentrée enfin chez moi. Exténué d'avoir autant marché je m'écroulai de suite sur le lit et m'endormie sans manger, en rêvant à des yeux verts.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Satisfait?<span>_**

**_Edward est dans la place!_**

**_Reviews svp_**


	3. il etait

PDV EDWARD :

Hello tout le monde, je m'appelle Edward, mais vous devez surement me connaître déjà. Fils de Carlisle et Esmée Cullen, personnalité les plus réputées dans le monde médical et décoratif de New York. Edward Cullen c'est mon nom. Mais j'évite de le donner à la première rencontre avec une jolie fille, simple précaution contre les profiteuses. Même si ce sont celle que je peut avoir le plus facilement. Enfin bon. 24 ans, le plus jeune éditeur de _la Millenium edition_. J'ai découvert de nombreux auteurs talentueux et j'ai été très vite accepté et respecté dans l'entreprise. Originaire de la grosse pomme, je ne quitterais pour rien ma ville, sauf pour des vacances.

C'est donc un jour comme un autre pour moi. Debout 9h, lavé, habillé, nourrit et hop on part se promener. Avantage d'être moi? Tu travaille chez toi! J'en profite donc, mes matins sont occupés à promener et m'occupé des choses de ma vie personnelle et l'après-midi je le concentre à travailler sur les nouvelles histoires. C'est donc habillé d'un jeans noir, d'une chemise bleu nuit ouverte sur les premiers boutons et de basket que je partis pour ma promenade matinale. Sur un coup de tête je décidais de passer devant mon ancienne école de littérature. Arrivé à proximité, je regardais les changements qui ont été opéré sur le bâtiment quand je bousculai une jeune femme qui finie les fesses parterre.

- OH! Je suis vraiment désolé mademoiselle, je ne regardais pas où je mettais mes pieds et je ne vous ai pas vu. Je vous pris de m'excuser,...

- Non, ce n'est pas grave, je ne regarder pas non plus ce que je faisais et je me suis arrêté au mauvais endroit.

- Je suis vraiment confus.

Et ce n'est pas peu dire. La jeune femme était tout simplement magnifique et bien foutue. Des cheveux marrons bouclés jusqu'au milieu du dos et des yeux chocolat.

- Vous parlez comme un gentleman, chose rare sortant de la bouche d'un homme aujourd'hui. Surtout que vous n'avez pas l'air si vieux que ça.

Me dit-elle avec un sourire ironique. Cette fille était vraiment marrante et belle, j'explosai de rire et lui répondit avec un sourire en coin.

- Vous avez raison c'est rare. Et cela ne m'arrive que quand je bouscule de jolie femme. Lui dis-je _avec un sourire enjôleur._

- Oh, ce n'est pas bien méchant, juste étonnant de me faire rentrer dedans par un homme comme vous dès mon deuxième jour dans cette ville.

- Vous êtes nouvelle? Je ne l'aurais pas remarqué si vous ne l'aviez pas dit.

C'est vrai cette fille, on aurait dit qu'elle était ici chez elle. Qu'elle connaissait tout.

- Et si on arrêté les "vous" cela fait plus de 10 minutes que l'on parle, j'estime vous connaître suffisamment pour dire "tu".

- Tout à fait d'accord, oublions les politesses. Edward, jeune homme qui vient de te rentrer dedans.

- Bella, la femme qui a finie les fesses par terre.

Elle s'était relevée depuis un moment et j'avais déjà remarqué ces fesses bombées et son pantalon qui était blanc à l'origine était maintenant marron.

- En parlant de tes fesses je suis désolé ton pantalon blanc est maintenant marron.

- oh... ce n'est rien, ça me donnera une raison d'aller faire les boutiques.

Je rigolai de nouveau.

- Je te propose de t'offrir un café pour me faire pardonner.

Elle regarda sa montre.

- A 11h50? Je préférerais un repas, mais je ne dine pas avec les gens après 30 minutes de discutions désolé.

- Oh! Je n'avais pas vu l'heure effectivement. Et que fais-tu après 30 minutes de discutions si tu ne mange pas avec eux?

Lui demandai-je avec un regard coquin. Cette fille était vraiment à croquer et je ne voulais surtout pas la laisser partir. Je la vit me sourire en coin, levai sa main pour appeler un taxi et avant de monter dedans elle me dit:

- Je rentre chez moi avec rien pour qu'il me recontacte. Mais qui sait peut être me rentrera tu de nouveau dedans. A bientôt Edward.

Tandis qu'elle partait, je la regardai jusqu'à ce que le taxi disparaisse. Cette fille Bella était vraiment unique et je me devais de la revoir. Mais quand? Elle ne m'avait même pas donné son nom. Tiens c'est curieux d'ailleurs, nous ne connaissons que nos prénoms, tout les deux nous sommes protégés envers l'autre. Vraiment fascinante cette femme.

C'est donc encore plus joyeux que je repris ma marche et au bout d'une heure et demi d'errance dans la ville je rentrais chez moi. Je vivais dans un duplex donnant sur Central Park. La vue était magnifique une raison pour laquelle je l'avais acheté, autre que celle qu'il me fallait de l'espace.

Je mangeai calmement en me remémorant la rencontre de ce matin quand mon téléphone sonna. Sans regarder qui c'était je décrochai.

- Allo.

- Hey! Mec, dis moi qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour aujourd'hui?

- Pourquoi je te le dirais?

- Parce que je suis ton pote préféré pardi.

- Pas suffisant.

- Si je te dis des nanas à croquer?

- Désolé pas suffisant.

- Oh! T'es chié quand même tu ne veux pas passer un peu de temps avec ton super pote qui s'ennui seul dans sa villa blanche avec piscine, sauna et terrain de basket. J'en pleure.

- Arrête tu ne me prendras pas par les sentiments et tu le sais. De plus tu habite New York pas Miami, la villa tu repasseras.

- Eh! J'ai le droit de rêver.

- Oui. Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux faire sérieux?

- Passé du temps avec toi, ce soir je sors.

- Bah je dois bosser cette après-midi. Mais tout dépend d'où tu sors ce soir, je viendrais bien.

- Ok, tant pi pour cette aprèm. Ce soir je pensais aller dans le _Night _chopper quelques donzelles à me mettre sous la dent. Tu viendras?

- Ouai ok. Aller à ce soir.

- Ouai aller cho mec.

Je raccrochai et aller sur mon ordi commencer mes corrections et analyses.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Fin!<span>_**

**_Mais non pas de l'histoire, seulement du chapitre._**

**_Aller aller, reviews SVP._**


	4. un petit navire

**_BELLI-BELLO_**

**_Dans son bureau_**

**_Manger des gâteaux_**

**_Avec un verre d'eau_**

**_et taper la suite de son bouleau_**

**_pour le plaisir des lecteurs de Belli-Bello._**

* * *

><p>PDV BELLA:<p>

Ma semaine alla tranquillement. Mes parents m'appelait tout les 3 jours environ. Alice et moi nous rapprochions de plus en plus. Nous sortions de temps en temps dans différentes boites de nuit de la pomme, jusqu'à ce que je l'amène un soir au Pub de Jasper et Rosalie. Ils me dirent bonjour comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours et acceptaient de suite Alice. Même si je n'avais pas besoin de leur bénédiction. Ce soir là, nous nous sommes amusés, Le frère et sa sœur passé leur temps vide avec nous. Ce soir là, notre cercle d'amis s'agrandi à Alice et à moi. Ce soir là, Alice s'enticha de Jasper et je dois avouer qu'elle ne le laisse pas indifférent. Ce soir là, le _Sharima _était devenu notre repère. Avec Rosalie nous avions programmé une sortie shopping toutes les trois tandis que Jasper s'occuper des clients. Le bar n'était pas encore très connu dans la ville, mais il y a avait suffisamment de monde pour s'amuser.

Au fil des jours, Jasper et Rosalie avaient proposé à Alice de travailler ici aussi, ce qu'elle accepta vivement. Du coup nous tournerions tous les quatre. Notre avis contait beaucoup pour les patrons, nous les aidions donc pour de nouvelles idées. Les soirées à thèmes furent donc instaurées et les concerts des nouveaux groupes également. Grâce à cela la pub devint très vite le nouvel endroit à la mode et les affaires marchées super bien. Pendant deux mois, nous travaillons tous ensemble comme des petits fous.

Mes recherches? Elles ont abouties. J'ai envoyé ma candidature à toutes les maisons d'éditions de la ville et j'ai du faire un tri parce qu'elles avaient toutes répondues favorablement. C'est Alice qui m'a aidé à choisir, et j'ai accepté le poste à la _Millenium edition, _la plus grande de New York, selon les dires d'Alice.

* * *

><p>Voici la dernière semaine des vacances d'été. Dans trois semaine je rentrerais dans mon école et commencerai mon apprentissage. Mais ce soir, je travaillais au Pub et la soirée du soir était déguisement obligatoire, sans masque et avec Karaoké ou composition personnelle à qui voulait. C'était mon idée et Alice avait approuvé de suite pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de nos 4 costumes. C'est donc en sexy cowgirl que je me rendais au boulot. Alice était vraiment douée, elle m'avait créé un short en jean qui s'arrêté juste sous les fesses, avec une chemise à carreaux noirs et bleus entrouverte sur ma poitrine et dévoilant ainsi mon soutien gorge à dentelle noire. Elle avait complété la tenue par des bottes de cowboy à talon et un chapeau. Je m'étais faite des nattes de chaque côtés me donnant ainsi un côté petite fille mais en restant femme fatale avec mon accoutrement et je m'était maquillé avec un gloss à la mangue sur mes lèvres et avait noirci mes yeux.<p>

Arrivée au Bar, je vis Rosalie. Elle était magnifique. Alice lui avait confectionné une tenue en cuir noir qui faisait ressortir sa poitrine comme il le fallait, avec des oreilles de chat et des bottes à talons en cuir noir. Rosalie était la rivale de Catwoman. Elle s'était faite une queue de cheval avec ses cheveux blonds et un maquillage adapté aux circonstances: Les lèvres rouges sang et les yeux noirs charbonneux. On se fit la bise et se complimenta. Le bar n'était pas encore ouvert, il fallait que nous installions tout le matériel pour la soirée. Jasper apparut avec la sono dans les bras. Il l'installa tout, puis fit entrer deux hommes qui installaient les instruments de musique fraichement achetés. Les hommes nous regardèrent et leur mâchoire tomba. Avec Rosalie et Alice nous aimions bien faire perdre les moyens aux hommes et c'est donc naturellement qu'avec Rosalie nous continuions nos taches avec plus de sensualité et de déhanchés. Jasper était désespéré quand nous faisions cela mais on s'amusait tous quand même.

Le matériel était monté et Alice n'était pas arrivée. Jasper avait enfilé son costume de pirate (Alice...) pantalon moulant noir et chemise blanche entrouverte, bottes et bandeau sur l'œil. Il était bien.

Le bar ouvrait dans 10 minutes. 5 minutes avant l'ouverture elle arriva, sublime. Nous avions la réplique exacte d'Alice au pays des merveilles (elle avait fait exprès le rapprochement) mais en plus sexy. Jupe laissant voir ses portes jarretelles avec une chemise blanche également entrouverte dévoilant ses sous vêtements rouges ainsi que des talons blancs. Elle s'était coiffé en se faisant des boucles et avait maquillé son visage de manière à ce qu'elle ressemble à une petite fille. L'effet était assuré et nous en avions la preuve. Jasper qui était entrain de vérifier les branchements se retourna quand il entendit sa voie et ne bougea plus d'un pouce.

Je du le sortir de sa contemplation pour ouvrir le bar et que tout le monde prenne son poste. Jasper aux platines (il avait découvert sa passion pour la musique lors de la première soirée), Alice à l'accueil, elle faisait les inscriptions pour les passages de scène et s'occupait également des transitions entre les participants. Rosalie et moi étions au bar. Jimmy était engagé pour la sécurité à l'extérieur (avec la nouvelle popularité, on a du faire appel à une société spécialisée). 20h, le bar est ouvert et les premiers clients arrivaient. Tous avaient joué le jeu, de toute manière ça n'aurait pas été le cas, ils ne seraient pas rentré. Alice avait un carnet qui se remplissait très vite et je crois même l'avoir vu aller au bureau en chercher un autre. Les hommes étaient rassemblés au bar pour profiter de la vu de nos décolletés pendant que nous faisions leurs boissons. Les filles parlaient entre elle, drague, flirt, prise de tête étaient au rendez-vous.

La soirée battée son plein, la scène ne restée pas souvent vide et les boissons coulées à flot. La soirée allé être un tabac.

J'enfilais les verres, les bouteilles passées de ma main à celle de Rosalie, aucune casse, nous avions prit le rythme et travaillons en symbiose. Je servis un client et tournais mon regard vers celui d'à côté. Il regardait en plein dans mon décolleté, comme les autres. Il était mignon, carrure d'un sportif, brun, mais ressemblant à un ours.

- Bonsoir, qu'est-ce que je vous sers?

Il me regarda enfin et sourit en coin (j'avais déjà vu ce sourire, mais pas sur lui).

- Tu es à combien?

Je sourit moi aussi en coin et m'appuya sur le bar, faisant ressortir ma poitrine et c'est avec une voie sensuelle que je repris.

- Désolé on ne me boit pas nounours. Mais je peux te servir si tu veux.

- ok tant pi. Vais te prendre deux bières pour l'instant.

- ok.

Je me tournais vers Rosalie et cria pour me faire entendre entre la musique et les hommes qui gueulaient pour avoir leur commande.

- ROSI!

Elle me regarda et me fit la tête du supplice. Je sourie. Me tournait vers mon ours.

- Attend deux secondes, j'ai a faire.

il me regarda et acquiesça. Je posais ma bouteille de vodka et montait sur le bar. Prit mes réserves de voie. Et siffla, tous le monde arrêta de parler, Alice avait prévue le coup et avait attendu avant d'envoyer le prochain chanteur. Une fois sûre que l'on m'entendait, je pris ma voie claire.

- Les mecs, vous êtes sympas, mais vous nous soulés avec vos demandes. Nous devons communiquer entre barman et avec vos gueulantes on ne s'entend pas. Donc je vous demanderais de bien vouloir attendre votre tour parce que crier ne vous aideras pas à être servit plus tôt. Sur ce merci et bonne soirée.

Je redescendis de mon perchoir. Jasper remit la musique et Alice envoya le participant. Les conversations reprirent mais au bar on s'entendait.

- Génial, tu as de la voie, sexy et jolie.

- C'est pour tout ça que j'ai été engagé.

Répondis-je à l'ours avec un sourire. Puis me tourna vers Rosalie.

- Merci. _Me dit-elle_

- De rien. Deux bières s'il te plait.

- Ok.

Je me tournais vers l'ours pour lui dire que ça arrivé mais il avait du suivre mon échange puisqu'il regardait ver Rosalie. Il bavé. Je sourie et claquais des doigts devant ses yeux. Il cligna des yeux et me regarda. Je lui souris franchement.

- Ca va arriver.

- Merci ...

je lui sourit et lui présenta ma main.

- Bella.

- Emmet, enchanté mademoiselle Bella.

- De même nounours Emmet. Rosalie te prépare tes bières.

- Rosalie? _Me dit-il en regardant mon amie._

Il avait craqué pour elle. A ce moment Rosalie me lança les deux verres qui glissaient sur le bar. Je les stoppais devant Emmet qui regardait les mouvements de ma collègue puis ses boissons.

- Tiens cadeau de la maison.

- Merci, je crois que je vais revenir.

Je souris et lui dit:

- Va la voir la prochaine fois.

Il me sourit et partit avec ses boissons tandis que moi je reprenais mon service.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Fini pour ici.<span>_**

**_Le prochain bientôt._**


	5. qui n'avait ja

**_La suite!_**

* * *

><p>PDV EDWARD :<p>

Depuis le jour où je suis rentré dans Bella, je ne l'ai plus jamais recroisé malheureusement. Les jours passaient et je pensais de moins à moins à ma belle brune.

Mon travail avancé bien, plusieurs histoires étaient en validation ou déjà à l'étape d'impression. Les soirées je les passées avec mon pote dans les différentes boites branchées de la ville. Je pense que je n'ai jamais étais aussi volage que durant ces deux derniers mois. Mais je ne m'en plaint pas.

Au début de l'été, un nouveau pub faisait fureur, le _Sharima. _On avait voulu y aller plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois la queue devant l'entrée nous en dissuader. Jusqu'à ce fameux soir où une soirée costumé était programmée.

* * *

><p>Il était 14 h quand mon ami m'avait appelé pour cette soirée. J'avais trouvé ça cool et amusant. Entre les costumes sans masque, le karaoké et les compositions personnelles, la soirée promettait d'être unique.<p>

Je décidais d'aller m'acheter mon costume. J'en pris un de cowboy ou plutôt j'acheter le chapeau et les bottes le reste l'ayant déjà dans ma penderie. A 20h j'étais prêt, jeans bleu et chemise rouge et blanche avec les premiers boutons entrouverts, chapeau et bottes. Le pub ouvrait à 20h30, c'est donc à 20h15 que je sortais de chez moi pour retrouver mon ami devant le pub.

* * *

><p>Je le remarquais de loin. C'est idiot avait acheté le costume de Spiderman. C'était marrant mais pas étonnant venant d'Emmet. Emmet était mon meilleur pote et je dirais surement le seul. On s'était rencontré au lycée dans l'équipe de foot et depuis on ne se lâchait plus. On se salua et rentrâmes dans la queue. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, normal avec sa réputation. Les journaux en parlaient comme le lieu le plus en vogue de la grosse pomme. Il était tenu par un frère et sa sœur. Le bouche à oreille, lui, nous indiqué que les filles travaillant là dedans était à tomber.<p>

A 21h15 nous entrâmes enfin dans l'entre, le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit fût convivialité. L'endroit était magnifiquement décoré moderne tout en gardant un esprit d'ancien. Avec Emmet nous fûmes surprit en voyant la jeune femme qui nous accueilli. Elle était une réplique d'Alice au pays des merveilles mais en moins chaste au vue de son décolleté. Elle nous attribua une table avec un grand sourire et nous demanda si nous voulions nous inscrire pour aller sur scène. Nous la remercions et répondit négativement à son inscription.

L'endroit était suffisamment grand pour rentrer un bar, une scène, des tables sur les côtés, une piste de danse au centre et une régie pour la sono, mais même avec tout le monde à l'intérieur, il n'était pas si étouffant comme d'autres bars. Nous remarquions un pirate aux platines et nous fûmes frappé par l'évidence que les mecs se rendaient tous au bar pendant que les quelques filles présentes bavardées entre elles. Nous ne voyons pas les barmans, seulement des oreilles de chat qui se déplacées au dessus des têtes masculines et un chapeau de cowboy. Le bar était chargé et je plaignais les barmans. Nous décidâmes avec Emmet d'attendre que le bar se vide un peu avant d'aller commander. En attendant nous discutâmes et nous commencions notre jeu de drague.

Alice monta sur scène.

- Bonsoir à tous et bienvenue au _Sharima, _Alice pour vous servir. la soirée de ce soir vous propose karaoké ou composition personnelle. Les instruments sont à votre disposition, seulement venez me voir pour vous inscrire. Merci, bonne soirée et je laisse la parole à Jasper.

Le dit Jasper était le pirate. Il prit le micro des mains d'Alice.

- Bonsoir et merci d'être venue si nombreux. Le bar est récent, sa popularité aussi. Nous entamons notre dernière semaine d'été donc profité. Merci aux quatre demoiselles qui m'épaule dans cette aventure, Rosalie, Bella et Alice. Merci et bonne soirée.

Le premier participant monta sur scène.

* * *

><p>21h45, on était assoiffé, Emmet décida d'aller nous commander deux bières.<p>

Je ne restais pas longtemps seul, une blonde siliconé m'approcha d'une démarche qui se voulait provocante. Elle était déguisée en... je ne saurais le décrire. Elle avait l'air facile à avoir, c'est donc en parfait gentleman que je lui souris en coin et l'accepta à mes côtés. Nous bavardâmes et je me demandais ce qu'Emmet faisait. Jessica, ma compagne était déguisé en infirmière (je n'ai pas vu d'où mais bon). Elle se frotta à moi, me montrant sa poitrine que je pétrirais bien quand je me rendis compte que les participants au karaoké, qui s'enchainaient depuis le début de la soirée, s'étaient arrêtés et que le pirate avait coupé la musique. Me demandant ce qui se passé, un sifflement strident retentit. Me tournant vers le bar, je vis une déesse. Une jeune femme avec des fesses à damnées était debout sur le bar habillé en cowgirl sexy. Je ne voyais pas bien son visage. Mais Jessica à côté faisait pale figure. Quand la barman (et oui j'en ai déduis qu'elle travaillait au bar) prit la parole, sa voie me donna des frissons. Je l'avais entendu qu'une fois, mais où?

- Les mecs, vous êtes sympas, mais vous nous soulés avec vos demandes. Nous devons communiquer entre barman et avec vos gueulantes on ne s'entend pas. Donc je vous demanderais de bien vouloir attendre votre tour parce que crier ne vous aideras pas à être servit plus tôt. Sur ce merci et bonne soirée.

Puis elle redescendit, la musique reprit et notre sexy Alice relança les participants sur scène. Jessica me parlait mais je ne l'écoutais plus. J'étais concentré sur cette femme. Emmet revint peu de temps après ça avec un énorme sourire. Je demandais gentiment à Jessica de nous laisser, ce qu'elle fit en me disant qu'elle reviendrait, chose que je n'espérais surement pas. Emmet posa ma bière devant moi et s'assit.

- Edward, je me dois de te signaler qu'ici c'est le paradis du sexe. Tu aurais vu ces deux barmans là bas. D E S B O M B E S! Tu m'étonnes que ce soit que les mecs au bar. Ils en profitent.

- J'en ai aperçu une, celle qui ai monté sur le bar.

- Oui, elle s'appelle Bella et sa pote c'est Rosalie. Tu l'aurais vu dans sa combinaison de cuir noir. Sa poitrine ressortant, je signale qu'ils sont naturels, ses lèvres rouges. OOOOHHH, je me tends rien qu'à la visualisé.

- Bella? _Je n'en revenais pas, ce pourrait-il que ce soit ma belle brune? _Décrit la moi s'il te plait.

- Au début je ne voyais qu'elle dans son short en jeans, moulant ses fesses d'une délicieuse façon et sa chemise laissant apparaître son soutien gorge noir. Je l'ai dragué mais elle ma remballait avec humour, j'ai adoré. J'ai donc commandé et là elle s'est tourné vers ma Rosi, la appelé. C'est là que j'ai aperçu cet ange. Bella me demanda deux secondes et c'est là qu'elle est montée sur le bar. Ensuite on a un peu parlé puis les bières sont arrivées avec un mouvement exquis de sa collègue. Bella nous a offert les consos et m'a conseillé d'aller parler à Rosalie après.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, serait-il possible que je retrouve ma Bella? Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement après l'annonce du pirate. Une chose était sure, Emmet avait flaché pour cette Rosalie, la pauvre. La soirée continua, Emmet allait nous chercher les boissons et à chaque fois revenait avec un sourire du parfait idiot amoureux. Il n'est jamais allé parler à sa blonde, c'était Bella qu'il l'aidait. L'ambiance était géante. L'alcool faisait des merveilles ou le contraire. Sur scène, on rigolait bien, très peu chanté juste et pour peu qu'ils soient bourrés, c'était des vraies casseroles. Je me détendis et arrêta de penser à Bella. Le bar fermait à 4h du matin.

A 2h il y avait moins de monde et le bar était plus calme. Les gens dansés, dragués,... . Jessica était revenue me voir, bourrée comme un trou. Emmet me laissa pour les barmans. J'avais quelques verres dans le nez, pas assez pour vomir partout mais suffisamment pour me taper la première fille qui passait. C'est donc avec un sourire en coin, un clin d'œil et quelques caresses que Jessica me monta dessus à califourchon et que nous nous embrassions avec fougue.

Les chansons changeaient habillement avec le pirate et Alice était à côté de lui. Ils se dévoraient des yeux mais ne se touchaient pas. Puis Alice alla sur scène et remercia le dernier participant.

- Merci Alphonse. Bon alors des volontaires de dernières minutes?

La salle resta silencieuse. Mais la jeune femme n'est resta pas là.

- Bon ben puisque personne ne veut se présenté, j'appelle Rosalie!

Jessica encore sur moi, me dévoré le cou. Elle ne m'intéressait pas du tout, mais il n'y avait qu'elle sous la main donc ... . Rosalie sortie du bar et se dirigea vers la scène. Prit le micro.

- Bonsoir. Il ne nous reste plus que 2 h pour profiter de cette soirée, comme personne n'a l'air décider et que beaucoup seront trop bourrés pour se souvenir de moi, _dit-elle en rigolant,_ je vais chanter.

Elle s'installa confortablement avec une guitare sur un tabouret et le micro devant elle.

**Taylor Swift - Back to December**

Elle était douée, et belle. Je tournais ma tête vers Emmet. Appuyait au bar, il la regardait avec dévotion. Un mouvement derrière lui et je regardais la cowgirl qui s'affairait derrière. Elle était de dos et rangeait les bouteilles et essuyait les verres. Quand elle se tourna, je fus happé par ses yeux chocolat. Aucun doute que ce soit ma belle brune. Jessica m'empêchais de la voir comme il fallait. Je lui dis donc gentiment qu'il valait mieux qu'elle rentre chez elle. Elle me regarda méchamment puis partie voir ses copines. Je retournais à ma contemplation. Bella souriait en regardant Rosalie finir sa chanson, puis elle posa son torchon et le verre qu'elle tenait et applaudi, siffla sa collègue. Elle était magnifique. Rosalie nous remercia et retourna aider Bella derrière le bar. Emmet ne la quittait pas des yeux. Bella serra son amie contre elle et la félicita. C'est la voie d'Alice qui me sortie de ma contemplation.

- Merci Rosalie. Vraiment aucun volontaire?

Elle attendu mais personne répondit, au contraire plusieurs personnes partaient.

- Bon tant pi, je vais donc suivre le mouvement de Rosalie.

Elle demanda à Jasper de mettre une musique. Elle prit le micro et commença.

**Avril Lavigne - Alice**

Elle était douée aussi. Je me tournais vers le bar. Rosalie et ma brune bougeait en rythme toute les deux. Emmet rigolait. Bella prit deux pailles et fit semblant d'être à la batterie tandis que Rosalie faisait semblant d'être au piano. Elles me firent rigolait et je décidais d'aller dire bonsoir à ma petite femme. Arrivais au bar, je tapais l'épaule d'Emmet, il se retourna.

- A tiens un revenant. Tu en as fini avec le boulet blond?

- Depuis longtemps, elle était comment dire, trop collante.

Nous rigolâmes tout les deux. Rosalie était vers nous et Bella de l'autre côté. Emmet me présenta à Rosalie. Apparemment il avait eu le courage de lui parler à un moment. Tous les deux se dévoraient des yeux. Alice fini sa chanson et Bella siffla de nouveau tandis que Rosalie faisait la fan. Je rigolais franchement. Je n'avais pas remarqué mais il était 3h et le bar était vide, il ne restait que Emmet et moi comme clients. Alice prit la parole en remarquant la salle vide.

- Oh! Que des petits joueurs ces New Yorkais. JASPER! Tu as vu je les ai fait fuir. _Dit-elle avec une petite moue boudeuse._

Nous rigolâmes franchement. Bella morte de rire lui exposa son point de vue.

- Alice tu fais fuir tout le monde sauf nous, c'est pour ça que tu as été engagé, vider le bar plus vite que ton ombre.

Nous rigolâmes de plus belle mais Alice faisait encore la tête. Jasper descendit donc sur scène et lui murmura des mots à l'oreille que seul elle entendit. L'effet fut immédiat, Alice sauta au cou de Jasper et ils s'embrassèrent. Bella applaudi et leur dit une fois fini.

- Enfin!

Rosalie rigola. Alice tira la langue à Bella et eu un sourire malicieux. Bella arrêta de suite de sourire.

- Alice? Ne me dit pas que...

- Oh que si!

- Alice, non!

- Bella vient ici de suite!

Bella partie en courant suivie par Alice. Jasper vint vers nous et tous les deux avec Rosalie regardèrent les deux filles se poursuivre en souriant. Emmet n'en pouvais plus à force de rire et se planta juste devant Bella, la percutant et la rattrapant dit à Alice.

- Tiens cadeau petit lutin.

Alice rigola et entraina Bella derrière elle. Celle ci lança à Emmet une menace en passant son doigt sur son cou en le regardant méchamment. Alice monta sur scène et posa Bella devant le piano.

- Alice non je ne ferais pas ça.

- Oh que si Bella tu vas le faire et te décoincer le balais que tu as dans tes fesses. De plus j'avais promis à Jasper et Rosalie qu'ils t'entendraient chanter. Aller hop!

Bella soupira et Alice eu un grand sourire en sautant partout. Elle nous rejoignit et alla se caller dans les bras de son pirate. Bella ferma les yeux puis posa ses doigts sur le clavier.

**Regina Spektor - The call**

Elle était magnifique, désirable, douée, pas assez de mot pour la qualifier. Rosalie avait fini de ranger et de nettoyer le bar. Elle avait prit Emmet par le col et l'avait amené sur une banquette pour plus d'intimité et là je me suis demandais qui était le plus à plaindre. Emmet pour s'être trouvé une fille capable de le faire flanché ou Rosalie d'avoir trouvé un ours comme lui. Alice et Jasper avaient fait pareils mais plus reculé. Et moi j'étais fasciné par la belle brune au piano.

Quand la chanson prit fin, Bella se leva et descendit de la scène. Une idée germa dans mon esprit. C'est donc d'un pas décidé que je m'avançais vers elle et la percutais. Elle tomba sur les fesses et quand elle leva les yeux pour me dire de regarder où je mettais mes pieds, elle me vit enfin et j'avais un grand sourire.

- Et bien Bella, maintenant que l'on s'est rentré deux fois dedans. Vas-tu passer un moment avec moi?

Elle sourit et se releva avec l'aide de ma main. Quand nous nous touchions un courant d'électricité me traversa et à voir sa tête ça avait du être pareil pour elle. Nous nous lâchions.

- Je dois dire Edward que tu ne lâches pas facilement l'affaire. Tu m'as retrouvé juste pour me rentré dedans et que je me retrouve de nouveau les fesses à terre?

- Non, je préfère voir tes jolies fesses, par terre elles ne me sont d'aucune utilité. _Lui dis-je avec mon sourire en coin. Je la détaillais. _Je comprends mieux pourquoi ce bar est vite devenu le nouveau lieu à la mode. Vous êtes toujours habillé si sexy?

- Non, seulement les soirs de service. _Me dit-elle en rigolant et en me détaillant. _Il semblerait que nous sommes en harmonie mon cher cowboy.

Nous rigolâmes tout les deux devant le comique de la situation. Il nous restait une demi heure avant la fermeture, nous la passions tout les deux à parler et rigoler.

Jasper nous demanda de quitter les lieux pour pouvoir fermer. Bella et Alice partirent ensemble vers la droite après nous avoir souhaité bonne nuit. Emmet et moi même partirent vers la gauche et Jasper et Rosalie vivaient ensemble au dessus du pub.

Ce soir là, j'ai rencontré un ange, des amis et notre nouveau lieu de rendez-vous.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Reviews SVP<span>_**


	6. HELLLOOO!

**Bien le bonjour à vous!**

**Ca fait un bail dites donc :)**

**Je m'en excuse mais la vie est pleine de rebondissement et en un an j'en ai eu beaucoup.**

**C'est une review qui m'a rappeler mes histoires et redonner goût à l'écriture. Donc merci .**

**Je ne vous dis pas que je vais reprendre de suite puisqu'il me faut l'inspiration et qu'en un an d'éloignement, faut que je me remette dans le bain.**

**Mais promit je vais faire au plus vite pour que vous aillez une suite et peut être un jour finir l'histoire ;)**

**Je vous embrasse et vous dis à bientôt !**


End file.
